degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Imogen Moreno
Imogen Moreno is a Junior at Degrassi Community School. Never content with blending in, Imogen goes to great trouble to make herself appear unique, such as wearing bizarre hairstyles and accessorizing her uniform. Imogen is also a little bit of an attention seeker. Fun, energetic, with a magnetic look and intense stare, Imogen would hate for anyone to think she's boring, so she goes to great lengths to stand out from the crowd, like bandaging her unwounded wrists and posing as a homeless kid to beg for change. Imogen seems to enjoy causing drama, for which she has an excellent talent. She puts on the airs of being an enlightened individual, but it's a ploy to manipulate those around her. She worries one day someone will discover her secret; she's a normal kid looking for excitement in her life. Imogen Moreno is portrayed by Cristine Prosperi. Character History Season 11 Imogen is first mentioned in What's My Age Again? 'when she is heard being called down to the office by the intercom. In [[Idioteque|'Idioteque]], she is seen in the background in Mr. Armstrong's class while Drew is having a breakdown. In Cry Me A River (1), she is in drama class with Eli and Fiona , when Ms. Dawes says to get into groups of four. She gets into a group. When Fiona asks if there is room for herself, Imogen replies that their group is full. In [[Cry Me A River (2)|'Cry Me A River (2)']], Imogen is seen in drama class. In class, when Fiona mentions trying to fit in and feeling alone, Imogen is seen looking down in a guilty manner. Also, when Fiona says that Eli is the best writer in the class, Imogen quickly responds with "Obviously." Embarrased by her outburst she quickly looks down.She is also the first to raise her hand suggesting him as the writer. In [[Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)|'Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)']], Imogen is seen in the background a couple of times, usually looking at Eli. Later, Imogen is seen watching Eli in the computer lab. When Eli becomes enraged that Clare is talking to Jake, he throws the monitor on the floor. Imogen comes running out to tell him that Ms. Oh is coming and to hide the monitor. She realizes that it's too late to hide it, so she throws herself at the floor, telling Ms. Oh that she tripped over the wires, thus breaking the monitor and giving herself a bloody nose. Ms. Oh then takes her down to the nurse. Eli finds Imogen walking with a tissue on her nose and she asks him if they have dogs that can smell for people and if he'd smell for her. Imogen then tells Eli that she's been going to Degrassi for a few years but she's been lying low. She asks Eli to hold her tissue so she can shove tampons up her nose, and asks what pills he's on, saying she saw his vial. He tells her, and she suggests that his medication could be what's dulling his writing. Adam comes over and asks what's going on and Imogen comically tells him that Eli punched her in the face, as she walks away. As she's walking, Adam calls her a psycho. Trivia *She wears Buddy Holly glasses. *She does many things with her hair, such as wearing it down, putting it in "cat ears", and putting it in a flower bun, putting it in pigtails. *Imogen's last name was originally going to be Berish. *Imogen has been seen wearing Ellie Nash's circle necklace and Ashley Kerwin's boots. *She loves acting. *According to an interview with Cristine Prosperi, Imogen will always be wearing jewelry and "playing up" her uniform. *She seems to usually address people by their first and last names. *Imogen seems to know a lot about Eli, though he has never met her, which implies that she has been stalking him in earlier seasons without the audience’s knowing. However that could be since she stated that she has been going to Degrassi for a couple years. (revealed in Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)). Quotes *(To Fiona ) "Aren't you in Grade 12?" (First Line) *(to Eli): "What have you got to lose?﻿" *(to Eli): "At your service, Eli Goldsworthy." *(Eli to Imogen): "Have you been stalking me?" Imogen: "... No." *(Imogen puts Eli 's hand on her chest): "Do you feel that?..It's my heart." *(to Fiona ) "Hey, I rhymed! So it must be true!" *(to Ms. Oh): "What do you think happened?! I tripped on a loose cord, this place is a death trap." *(to Adam): "Eli Goldsworthy just punched me in the face! Don't provoke him, he's an animal!" *(to Eli): "Don't let the crazy get the best of you, that's what Clare wants". *(To Eli): "How could be in love with someone that hurt you so much?" *(to Fiona) "Obviously" Gallery gggg.jpg Daw.jpg imogenpicture.jpg fff.jpg aaajjj.jpg vvv.jpg bbg.jpg Elmo.JPG Degrassi Season 11 New Characters.png Imogen & Eli In Their Degrassi Uniforms At Imogen's Locker Talking.jpg Clare and Imogen.jpg uuu.jpg d11indy-5.jpg Captureioio.jpg Lovethehair.jpg 673px-Classroom_pictue.png|Imogen during Drew's breakdown Tumblr lp0slbl2ml1qb7u5jo1 500.jpg 283208_260633563950843_255557431125123_1235894_7799633_n.jpg 284584_261787727168760_255557431125123_1243049_6158883_n.jpg 264268_259161047431428_255557431125123_1227244_8157807_n.jpg 285432_261643843849815_255557431125123_1242244_78056_n.jpg tumblr_lovxzbgsfN1qmbmcio1_500.jpg Tumblr lp0t96iDMh1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Juniors Category:Lies Category:Degrassi Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Acting Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi Teens